When Angels Cry
by IronicEnding
Summary: When angels cry, the whole world cries with her. What hurts this angel so and can she be helped? A continuation of my other stories, please read them first.
1. Her sorrow

AN: Hey guys i am back with my latest stories. Let me first say thanks to the greatest Beta reader ever. All the good reviews recieved truly belong to my beta reader alone. This is also a complete story, but i will post it in smaller chapters as i become more and more satisfied with the editing process. Consider this a Prologue.

As always, please Read and Review, all comments welcome.

* * *

They say that two minds are greater than one, but what's truly magical is when two minds act as one. When the devotion and love felt between two is so strong it cannot be contained in words nor expressed as emotions since they fall short of displaying the right feelings. It's when two people stop compromising with one another and start supporting each other, because when two people compromise, no one gets what they really want. The magic happens when every breathe you take and word you speak have your beloved's name forever attached to it.

That just begins to describe how a pink haired princess feels about a certain young man. Robbed of their youths, their right to be called teenagers or adolescents was lost as a casualty of war.

Piercing blue eyes glimpsed down upon the face of a sleeping fighter. Eyes that would never tell you stories of her pain, stories of her loss, nor stories of her sorrow. No, these eyes only gave hope to all blessed enough to look upon them. It was in these deep blue eyes and only in these eyes that true innocence and purity could still be found in a world of warmongerers. These were eyes meant for Kira.

He only stirred in his sleep, almost aware azure orbs watching protectively over him. His arms were laced around her neck, allowing their foreheads to touch and leaving their noses just out of reach. Kira fidgeted in his sleep, accidentally brushing down a lone strand of her nightgown off of her shoulder leaving it bare. The darkness in the room was powerless to the light that emanated from her skin. To this she wrinkled her nose, just grazing upon him, the beginning of a smile on both their faces.

The only company they had was the emptiness of the room. Despite living here for over a year Kira had yet to settle in like he had in his old home. His shelves and desk would have gone hungry had Lacus not filled them with pictures full of smiling faces, Kira's included. In the center of it all within the confines of a heart shaped frame, was a memory of the two sharing a kiss just a week back, forgetting they were always under the watchful eyes of their children.

Had the princess had things her way, the room would have been bathed in pink, but even Kira had his limits. It twisted in both pink and blue adding a flow of harmony to the room, more importantly adding comfort. With her help Kira would adjust, he would begin to trust the peace that remained as not just another fleeting moment in his life. Yes Lacus would continue to help Kira, never asking for anything in return, never complaining about the work involved, never showing frustration where most would, and never telling him that….

She wanted to wake him up, to tell him she loved him, to plead that he would hold her even tighter, to just hear his voice, but she couldn't. Nights like this were not so common anymore, where he could sleep peacefully. Kira's suffering continued and his pain almost seemed to deepen with each passing week. Lacus knew, however, that her presence eased his troubled mind and lessoned the pain. It scared her that this wasn't even the full depth of the torture his memories enslaved him to.

The smile on his lips too irresistible, she leaned in and placed the softest of kisses upon them, only to feel him kiss back. Alarmed her eyes grew wide with concern. Had she woken him up? Had she ruined one of his rare nights of uninterrupted sleep?

The smile remained on his face as he continued to sleep snuggled up next to Lacus. No, it was just that even in his sleep all he wanted was to kiss and love on her. This time his dream was made more than just a dream.

Once assured he wouldn't wake, she ran her hands through his chestnut brown hair, its effect soothing for both. She had everything she could ever want out of life. A house by the sea filled with laughter and children. Privacy from prying eyes and spies. And the love from the only man she cared whether or not loved her. Then why did a tear trickle its way down her cheek and reinforce a damp spot on her pillow? Why, once again, was she unable to fall asleep?

* * *

The next portion should be up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this little teaser. 


	2. His hunt

**AN: **Hi everyone, thank you to the few reviewers for sharing thier insights, they are truly appreciated. This chapter is just kind of one you have to get through to get to the good stuff. The following chapters are all ready for release, probably within a few days of this chapter's posting. The next one i am rather proud of, so let me know if you all wish to read it.

As always your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading my story.

* * *

The sunlight pierced through the window and cast its radiance upon the room. In the bed three figures lay tightly cuddled together, the first of which began stirring awake. His eyes fluttered open, holding tightly the warm soft body which was pressed against him, not to mention a child caught in between. The flutter turned into a gasp as he finally realized…that there were three of them there.

'_She's still asleep? But…but Lacus always wakes up before us. It must be late in the morning now, everyone must be worried.'_ He thought while he gazed lovingly onto his beloved's sleeping face. Her eyes remained tightly shut, her mouth open just a crack allowing her to breath though it making the cutest noise only a sleeping beauty was capable of.

Kira's half-grin was quickly amended into a frown. She was beautiful when she slept, especially when it was in his arms, still her face betrayed her no secrets sought by Kira. Even in her sleep, she managed to keep things veiled from him, yet he knew of their presence.

Lacus had acted strangely the past few days, though she felt her actions had gone unnoticed. Her countless stumbling over hurdles that weren't there, the worried glances that she quickly dismissed when she felt the eyes of another upon her, and now her oversleeping had alarmed Kira, forewarning him that he needed to find the answers he hunted.

He had confronted her once before, scared to death something was wrong. Of course Lacus would deny it never feeling worthy enough to have her problems shared, never wanting to agonize Kira with her strife as well. That was the first and only time she gave Kira a fake smile, the worst part being Kira knew it for exactly what it was.

Kira had endured through so much hardship in his life, a battle to the death with a lost friend, killing many for the sake of what's right, even the mind-games of his first crush. Those paled in comparison to the excruciating pain felt upon seeing her fake smile. It was the only face she had ever made that truly ached him.

A man who constantly hated confrontations, he dropped the matter but soon it became a problem that could be ignored no longer. He had to do something to help her; he couldn't remain so powerless anymore.

His mind overflowed with these thoughts, he didn't even notice her waken until she rested her dainty hand upon his cheek, a smile on her face, a genuine one.

"I love waking up to your gaze." She purred half-awake

This time in control of his body's reactions, Kira smiled and leaned over the sleeping child between them as best he could to give his love a peck on the cheek. _'I won't let her go through this alone, I love her too much'_ he thought determined to drive away her trials and tribulations.

"It will stay like that for as long as I remain in your favor my princess" he said, the smile so wide it was barely enclosed to just his face alone.

Lacus raised both eyebrows amused. She loved when he teased her like this, the way a boyfriend would tease his girl.

"Just stay my knight in shining armor…Sir Kira" she said in a dreamy voice openly forced, adding to the teasing. His smile took on a life of its own, as it spread like wildfire across his face. _'Her knight in shining armor….always.'_ He reached over and pulled aside a few locks of her soft sinuous hair behind her ears, letting the full loveliness of her face be rapt by all of his senses. Sometimes in these moments they shared, they forget that they were not actually alone.

All this rustling prompted a little brunette haired girl to stretch a little in her sleep, only to wrap her arms around her mommy, almost protectively. Adults could be so stupid at times while it was the children who always knew everything about everything. Even in her sleep she could perceive her mommy's distress and she was going to help, whether her mommy liked it or not.

"I think she likes you" he whispered still bound onto the eyes that drew him in.

"You were always her favorite though," she responded coyly as she remembered all the jealous looks she got from the girl whenever alone with Kira.

"I'm not the one she latched onto now am I?" a hint of jealousy hid in his voice. He truly had come to love her like he would a real daughter. But then again, wasn't she a real daughter to him anyways? With the feelings they held for one another it only made sense.

Lacus smiled down at the treasure wrapped around her. The little girl's true nature shown through when she slept, seeing as all the innocence displayed left no signs of a troublemaker. She kissed the top of her head, and let her continue to sleep where she lay. She rested her check against that hair, and closed her eyes while the sandman made yet another visit, causing mother and daughter to sleep the remainder of the morning away.

Kira rolled out of bed and onto to his feet, heading straight for the shower. Lacus might scold him later for letting her doze, but he couldn't bear to wake her up, not if she couldn't resist the urge to sleep herself. While adorning a robe he entered the hallway and stood still in horror.

The time! It was already noon! Classes should have started by now! He rushed to change, ran outside, and prayed the reverend had taken charge in their absence or Kira would have a pack of rowdy children to deal with. He couldn't let everyone in his life down…not again, not all on the same day.

Dressed in a very casual t-shirt he raced to the spot where classes were normally held, relieved by the melody of laughter that could only belong to kids. His relief cost him his balance, forcing him to fall forward just in front of the younglings who chuckled at their daddy's silliness.

The reverend aided Kira to his feet and spoke, "I'll leave the rest to you. Be sure to tend to her afterwards though..."

Kira was stunned. The reverend knew? He was about to ask but before he knew it, the man was already on his way back to the confines of the orphanage. He could only grin sheepishly at the children who awaited the explanation they knew they deserved.

"Sorry…guess I overslept huh? I'm saddened to say your mom isn't feeling well and won't be able to make it to class today so.."

It seems his habit to interrupt others in midsentence has been passed on to his kids as they all broke out in disappointed "awwws".

"But!" he broke in "She sends her love to you all, and that's me" he stated while he beamed proudly to his students.

That caused more than a few chuckles in the class, but this distraction had gone on long enough. Education was a serious matter.

"Now then, where were we in this lesson?"

The children perked up at the little joke, as it successfully lightened the mood. They all truly missed their mommy from the class, but it was just this once. Kira's heart was soon filled with the thrill of laughter as they had their fun that day, blissfully unaware of the heart that beat tormented in the house just beyond….

* * *

I hope i do not have to apoligize for this chapter. I promise the ones to follow are pretty good! They will be up soon. Please Read and Review! (seeing as reviewing without reading is just plain silly) 


	3. Cup of Love

**AN:** Thank you for reviewing everyone. I would like to thank those who have reviewed all my work to date. Your constant posts have helped me so more of a progression along my work. I would also like to thank those who have reviewed every so often or even just once as it helps to hear a fresh prespecive. (I didnt want to actually name anyone in case i accendtily forgot someone) Last but not least, thanks to my beta reader who I consider both a great writer and a great friend.

This chapter is short (sorry!) but its sweet, I particularly enjoyed it and hope you do as well.

* * *

When an angel cries, the whole world cries with it. The peaceful summer showers that dressed the island where nowhere be seen as a torrent of wind and rain took its place. The clouds in the sky swirled in anger acting its vengeance upon the sun that just a few minutes ago had thrust its rays down. The winds mercy was lost as its anguish could be heard as wails of the dead seeking the ones who have caused them such pains. 

Alone in the empty yard of the orphanage, the pink haired princess stood. Her slender arms hugged herself seeking warmth, comfort and understanding even knowing it was a fruitless act. The cloud's swirl of emotion was but a summer breeze compared to the squall she hid in her heart. Not even the wealth of rain could mask the tears that streamed down her face, tickling her cheeks before making their final plummet down to the earth.

The deafening roar of the storm still scared Lacus, who was still not adjusted to the unpredictable nature of her newfound home. A flash raced across the sky with its thunderous companion in close pursuit. She winced at the sound as if it where a gunshot directed at her, and quickly ran inside seeking shelter from the bullet that would never come. Just inside the doorway she continued to hold herself, her anguish accompanied her sniffling. Drops of water slid down her pink locks, clinging to her while fighting a losing battle against gravity to be close to the princess.

"You have been hiding from me today, haven't you?" a voice as deep as the thunder shattered the silence.

Her shivering failed to mask her shock of hearing his voice, Kira should have been taking care of the children at this hour. He left her for a few moments only to return with a simple white towel to wrap her in, rubbing her arms to increase the warmth flowing between them. She never moved from her spot, feeling shy having been caught in her game of deception.

Concerned for her comfort he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the living room, setting her down gently upon the sofa unconcerned for the health of the furniture. It hurt him every time he had to separate from his love, more so given her current state, but he sensed she needed to collect her thoughts. He would never force her to say more than she desired, it was the least he could do.

Despite the severity of the situation, he couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked in the rain. Her glossed hair shined and shimmered even more so than before, and the shivering just made her look in need of a cuddling. As he returned to the living room with a cup in hand, he thought he might indulge himself in such a delight, with her consent of course.

He sat down next to Lacus, allowing her head to slant onto his shoulder, almost as if her thoughts weighed her down too much to keep her head up with her own strength. That was just fine with Kira who now lived to support her. He took a sip from the cup before handing the dark warm liquid to her. She sniffed the contents before turning quizzically at Kira and was eased when he nodded reassuringly, allowing Lacus to take a nip from the container.

As the liquid made its way down her throat, she almost squealed in glee. The misery earlier cast upon her face was now replaced with a look that children had on Christmas morning. Kira took this moment to cuddle closer to her and give her a quick kiss on the lips, catching a taste of chocolate lingering upon them.

"I knew you would like it, I remembered they didn't offer chocolate in space." She nodded yet still handed the cup back to Kira. Having taken a sip she refused to partake of anymore unless her Kira would share it with her. She truly did want them to share all joys, even the little ones.

"Kira…thank you, so much." The smile remained on her face, an honest one she felt from deep within her. Together they sat in silence, sharing a cup of hot cocoa and enjoying the little pleasures. Neither felt the need to interrupt the comfortable silence just yet, knowing only harsh words would follow. This moment, was for them.

* * *

Did anyone else have a strong desire for Hot Cocoa after reading this, or was it just me? Please Read and Review, i love reading them. 


	4. The Pain of Loss

**AN: **Ok everyone, here it is, the end. Hope you all like it. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I have decided I do not like several smaller chapters, and will focus on larger ones even it means having fewer chaptes and reviews. I will hint at my next few works on the bottom. Please Read and Review, all coments and critques welcome.

* * *

Lacus had firmly buried herself within Kira's welcoming embrace as they shared the dwindling cup of coca. Lost deep in thought, she stared down at the near-empty porcelain container. Outside, the weather worsened with the rain beating down its fury upon the ground. Yet, being the sanctuary that it was, the orphanage repelled the rain and protected its inhabitants from its anger.

Sensing his love's distress, he caressed the exposed side her face and spoke in the tender voice he had been accustomed to hearing. "Lacus, it's okay, we don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to. The day you are ready, I'll be here for you."

His angel burst into tears at his words, clutching tightly to his chest as she no longer held back the tears kept locked within her heart. "Oh, Kira…"

She cried into him, her anguish finally expressing itself properly. Kira's heart broke to see the suffering within her, and held her tightly. He did the only thing he could think to do in such a situation. He just held onto his Lacus and cried with her. Their tears intermingled and combined as they two finally shared the emotion they had been avoiding … the pain of loss.

Rubbing her eyes into his jacket, she wiped her tears away, sniffling as her sobs lessoned. Lacus finally understood how their favorite little girl felt, clutched against Kira. He offered the comfort and protection they couldn't' find within themselves alone. More importantly, he offered them peace of mind. Lacus planted a small kiss onto his chest and leaned back so she could give into his violet eyes.

Filled with tears that he no longer fought to hold back, he gazed back into her own shimmering orbs. He understood why she cried, but the hurt within her tears was repelled by the beauty and innocence of her blue eyes. Kira continued to keep his hand resting on the side of her face, aiding the tears by wiping them away.

"Kira… my daddy… he… he… left me all alone…"

Lacus never had to worry about her future, because she knew it was filled with love and joy. It was the horrors she had lived through herself that kept her chained to the past. The shackles held her arms and legs back from a key that dangled just out of her reach. Strife was not a kindly warden.

Now, holding someone whom she truly loved, and one who truly loved her in each other's arm, there was hope. The key remained just beyond her reach, however, mocking her with freedom. But with a burst of light, there was Kira, key in hand and salvation in his arms.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Kira's voice. He himself barely knew what to say. It wasn't so much earlier that he was being comforted for the loss he had to deal with. There were no words could make the pain go away, for this problem was not an easy one.

"Lacus, it's okay to grieve for his death. He died trying to help millions. He did everything he could as a man, and now, he lives on in our hearts as more than a man, but an ideal."

Her sniffling signaled his words had not had the desired effect. Kira wasn't the natural caretaker Lacus was. He knew how to destroy evil, it was Lacus who nurtured the good.

"But I feel like I'm forgetting him. His smile, the way he held me when I got scared at night, how he used to take care of me when I was sad…" These words stung Kira hard. He almost forgot that he wasn't necessarily the number one guy in her life. It wasn't easy competing with a dead loved one who affected her life so greatly. Seigel Clyne had left his daughter with her own emotional scars.

The silence left after Lacus finished speaking broke apart as they china he held dropped upon the floor. _'Is this what Lacus must feel when she thinks about me and... Her?'_

Laucs looked up worriedly upon Kira. He was never so careless around her. Kissing her tenderly upon her forehead, Kira eased her troubles, encouraging her to continue. This was about her, his Lacus.

"I don't even have anything here to remind me of him. No pictures, no relatives. It's like he is slowly slipping away from me and I can't hold onto what's left."

Softly he spoke, his husky timber in knowing of her pain. "Lacus, he'll be with you as long as you remember him. You don't need pictures to be reminded of the love he showed you for so many years. Just hold that memory in your heart. Share that memory with those you love and trust… Share those memories with me."

Her words came out rapidly now, a touch of regret clinging to each one, "But, Kira, I didn't want you to know my regret. I didn't want to add to the hurt you have to live with every day. I .. just wanted to help you and.. " she wouldn't be given permission to continue. Kira leaned in, ceasing her speech the only way he knew how.

His firm lips pressed hard against her silky smooth ones as he took them in a long kiss. Shock, just as the first time she kissed him, now filled her eyes. Surprised, she didn't kiss back at first, but was held captive to the love processed in the simple action. As they parted, Lacus looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Lacus, you are the bright part of my life. The only thing that makes me feel better than knowing you will be there everyday when I wake up, is knowing that we can share everything with one another. You told me you wanted to know my pains as well as my joys. I too wish to know yours, because… I …" His words were suddenly silenced as Lacus hungrily returned the favor he had given to her only moments before, her lips closing on his with heated passion.

Leaning against him, Lacus broke the kiss, her lips feeling bereft from the loss of his warmth. This angle, however, revealed a bag next to the sofa that she didn't recall seeing before. Recognizing the question within her eyes, Kira replied, "The kids made you some get well cards. They missed you today."

Pulling away from her, Kira left her, only to return seconds later with a soft blanket. Taking care to wrap it about both of them, their arms and legs intertwined as they began to read each and every 'Get Well.' Card. Each card followed a kiss from Kira, his own little 'get well' message to his love. As the last card was read and returned to its bag, Lacus lay against him, her back resting against him.

"So, Kira, did I ever tell you about the time my dad got me this hairclip?"

"No, but I'd love to hear about it…"

Together they shared stories back and forth about their pasts. Spending so much time together each day, they almost forgot they had lived separate lives until a few years ago. As they shared their memories, the angel's tears had stopped, but the rain outside the warmth and protection of the orphanage had not relented. Just like the seemingly never ending storm, the pain of loss could not be driven away with just a simple conversation. It was about the journey, not the destination. But they had each other to count on and depend on, and together, there was little they could not accomplish. Together, their two minds, souls and hearts would truly be one and help drive away the storms to come.

* * *

So was that good, bad, ugly? i wanna know. I would also be interested in hearing which of my works to date is more popular so i can see what i did right. I am currently working on a Full Metal Panic (KanamexSouske)fic that is about half done, as well as a FFVIII (SquallxRinoa)fic that is well underway, but looks like it could be a long project. I have some ideas about my next KiraxLacus Fic, but i am unsure as to when i will be writing/posting it. Once again my thanks for your reviews, and i hope to read more and more of them. 


End file.
